Heretofore chin implants of a resilient material have been applied to the exposed mandible bone and retained in position by the reassembled skin tissue which encloses and retainingly engages the implant. One difficulty has been that during and after healing, the implants have been known to slip and become mechanically displaced from the desired central location. In some instances, the pressure of the retaining skin upon the implant has resulted in resorption or migration of the implant partly into the bone, sometimes referred to as bone resorption.